1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a noise control device for a steel door, particularly to one handy to install or take off and preventing noise from occurring in opening and closing a steel door, possible to offer a peaceful environment for life, and having practical use and good function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional steel door and its casing shown in FIG. 1 includes a steel door 10a and a casing 11a, mainly having a structure emphasized for anti-theft, not so improved in the structure for noise prevention, only depending on a personal moral attitude in opening and closing action of a steel door. So a conventional steel door 10a and its casing 11a may generate some noise, and often large noise to embarrassment to people around. If worse, verbal quarrel may arise. In addition, a conventional steel door and its casing may disfigure, dent or damage owing to frequent mutual collision, causing possible unsmooth opening and closing.
So a conventional steel door 10a and its casing 11a have been found to have the following disadvantages.
1. They can easily give rise to harassing noise in opening and closing.
2. They may easily disfigure and dent.
3. The opening and closing force of the steel door is hard to control.
4. Unnecessary expense for their damage may be involved.
5. The quality of the living environment may be worsened by the noise generated by opening and closing of the steel door.
6. It is not impossible to give rise to unnecessary argue.